


Wait No More

by FearAndLeather



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, No wives, RPF, Smut, Ugh, and cute, just rob, request, rob is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Rob are friends and she is waiting for him to get home so decides to watch Still Waiting... His character, Calvin, catches her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait No More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real film. Rob is the only reason worth watching it but he is super hot in it.

Rob and you often hung out together. There was no tension or forced interaction; things came naturally to the both of you. The light flirty banter he had with everyone was present with you also. After the months of awkward silences, you and Rob had finally reached a point in your friendship where almost anything was natural. On this particular occasion you had let yourself into his flat to wait for his return. You did not have your own key but Rob had shown you the hidden one by the front door and told you that you were welcome to it. 

You had agreed to meet with him at 1930 for burgers and a movie but you had finished work early and therefore had too much spare time. It was currently 1804 as you wandered about his living room. You thought back to one of his many stories he had told you and one slid firmly to the front of your mind: the time he had kissed Daneel in a film. You smile at the thought of that coming up in a conversation with Jensen for the first time. As you thought harder, you realised that you had never actually seen that film. What was it called? Waiting? No. Still Waiting. 

In minutes you were sprawled across Rob’s main sofa on your back with Netflix loading up the movie. Even though you were with Rob so often, seeing him perform either acting or singing still gave you tingling feelings. He was just so good. 

About 15 minutes passed before Rob actually came on screen and you were relieved when he did. The film had not been exactly good up until then. You had cringed at the sheer grossness of it all. Hold up... that was not Rob. That could not be Rob. It looked like Rob, sounded like Rob but his whole body screamed sex. Your throat was dry as soon as you saw him in those tight trousers taking control of those other women. You respected women and yourself but something about Rob doing that was... hot. 

You knew that it was not your Rob doing those things but it was a form of Rob and the thought that he could pull that off so well made a heat in your stomach begin. You shifted yourself hoping it would dissipate. For a moment it did but only until Rob returned to the screen. Every movement he did was full of confidence and a suave knowledge of what the girls wanted. Damn, you would not say no to a bit of Calvin especially if he looked like Rob. 

After the best part of an hour, you had stopped paying attention occurring on the screen unless your friend was present. Between these scenes you were making up little sexual fantasies about him. How he could use that tone of voice on you and you would drop to you knees in a heartbeat just to please him. You could be his bad girl. You had felt weird about it all at first now you just did not care. 

Rob’s voice disrupted your thoughts and you looked around a little before accepting it was still coming from the screen. You watched eyes wide as he moved across the screen. A little wanton moan escaped you as another sex fuelled scene started. With both arms behind your head and your legs parted slightly on the sofa it was only the film making you feel this aroused. The scene changed and you went back to imaging yourself in those situations with a grin plastered across your lips. 

That was when you noticed the shadow. It came up the side of the wall from behind your head.Unmistakably, the figure was Rob and, if his shadow was anything to go by, he was happy to see you. Without saying a word, you sat forward and stood up turning to face him. Rob was staring at you with a dark look in his eyes- the same look Calvin had had. A small smirk was pulling at the sides of his lips as he stepped forward leaning his hands on the arms of the sofa. 

With his head tilted to one side, Rob spoke, “Somebody got a few secret desires there?” the smirk turned into a full blown grin and he nearly became the adorable Rob you knew but managed to keep up the Calvin facade. 

Placing your left knee on the soft leather of the couch, you leant yourself forward until your faces were level and inches apart. “What you gonna do about them, Robert?” Your voice is low and you speak slowly.

Rob pushed himself forward, over the arm of the sofa until your bodies met and he pushed you backwards. You felt the cool leather on your lower back as your t-shirt had ridden up and he straddled your thighs. He shimmied his way down your body and leant his face to the crook of your neck. You felt his teeth against the soft skin as his lips parted. He kissed lightly, then harder drawing some of the skin into his mouth, marking you. The feeling of his lips, soft and full working on your neck partnered with the scratching sensation of his beard made you breathe out a moan. Something made you think Rob had a level of expertise using his mouth. 

Suddenly, Rob stopped and looked over the clock on the wall. 1912. You watched as a wave of sexy thoughts went running through his mind and it took him a moment to settle on one of them. The silence in the room was beginning to get uncomfortable when Rob finally moved. He stood up gestured for you to open your legs for him. Rob stared and arched an eyebrow questioningly. As if you knew, you smiled in response. Green lights all the way. “Take ‘em off.” Rob breathed heavily and you did as you were told. 

Pulling the olive green leggings down along with the slightly dampened panties, you held eye contact with Rob as he took in every detail of you. You begin to undo the back of your skirt when Rob holds up a hand. “Leave it on.” You grin at his orders and lower your arms waiting for his move. 

Rob knelt between your knees, pausing for a moment but, with no protests coming from you, he leant down licked a broad strip over your lips. You threw your head back at the contrasting feelings of his tongue and facial hair. He made small red and purple marks along the tops of your thighs with his mouth while he made sure your skirt was out the way. Using both thumbs, he moved the overhanging flesh from his path before diving in using his tongue to probe his way in a little. 

Splaying his fingers out across your waist and digging them in a little caused a pressure that made your hips jerk involuntarily and a few more moans fell from you. Rob took the encouragement from you and moved up slightly giving extra attention to your clit as he flicked, sucked and nibbled at the pressure point. After a while, you squirm up as over sensitivity took action on that spot and Rob did not need to be told twice. Immediately, he moved lower and began lavishing long strokes to the flat panel of flesh just above your entrance. The change soothed you but the constant moving riled you more and you began to feel the heat building in your stomach. Somehow, so did Rob. 

Your breathing was the telltale sign he needed and he changed position again. This time he moved his whole body around until he had managed to get two fingers inside of you while he continued his oral assault on your recovering clit. It took mere seconds before you were clenching and spasming around his as you came hard. 

The lights finally faded as you came down from your high and he was already licking you clean out. You smiled softly and carded you fingers in his hair making him look up at you. The Calvin facade had fallen away completely and it was Rob cleaning you now. His bright blue eyes full of pride at what he had done but also adoration for what he had seen. He looked at the wall: 1934- almost spot on.


End file.
